A Spring To Remember
by ilovemichiru25
Summary: When they couldn't be more in love, an accident occurs and Michiru looses her memory. Knowing it was her fault, Haruka decides it's best to not to stick around and flees town. Now, 8 years later, they cross paths again. Will they finish what they started?
1. Chapter 1

A Spring To Remember

So I was watching a movie with my Grammy and it inspired me to write this and the title itself came from Michiru's birthday being in March which is a Spring season(I think?) I'm not really sure what the title of the movie was but if you've seen the movie I'm sure you'll recognize the main story plot. I've added my own flares just because I'm cool like that. =]

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sailor Moon or anything regarding the Movie (who's name I have forgotten)

Chapter One-Prolonge

"Happy Birthday Michi." She handed the girl a white rose, which she had been told represents innocence, purity, and true love. Three things that were firm bases of their relationship.

The shorter girl smiled. "Thank you Ruka. It's beautiful..." Michiru trailed off, looking down at the flower. A hand caught her chin and made her look up at the green eyes she was so in love with. Soft lips caught hers in a slow sweet kiss, and her arms automatically wrapped around the taller girl's neck. Haruka's own arms found their way about Michiru's waist and held on tight, as if she were afraid if she held her too loosely, her lover and best friend, would disappear.

Even at the tender age of 16, the two girls knew they had found something special. Something that could never be replaced or even compared to. They had found true love. The pair met at both their first classical orchestra concert at the age of 10 and soon became best friends.

Haruka was always there to beat up any of the kids who would make fun of Michiru's hair color and Michiru was always there to defend her whenever someone made a snide comment about the tomboy's fashion style. Needless to say, they were to the two best friends that anyone could tell would end up being the perfect couple. Anyone who was comfortable with them being just two girls.

After about three years of bonding, both girls soon developed strong feelings for the other, but their fear of rejection and loosing their friendship forever kept them from speaking their minds. Finally, on Michiru's fifteen birthday Haruka had the courage to write her best friend a note, pouring out her entire heart along with it. She walked over the the aquanette's house that morning and slipped the note under the balcony door that led straight to her bedroom. Not wanting to be there when Michiru read the note and scared of what the girl's reaction would be, she fled.

Deciding to take a little detour before heading home, the blonde went to the one place she always felt at ease. The beach. She took the longer route, coming from the east so that way she could get more time walking on the sandy shore. There was something about the seabreeze that could calm her frazzled nerves. Much to her surprise, when she reached her favorite spot on the beach, the rocky cliff that was about 15 feet above the surf, Michiru was there.

Slowly and a bit unsurely, Haruka made her way up to the top where he best friend was sitting; her feet hanging off the edge, swinging happily. The wind was blowing in the same direction to where Michiru was facing, making a cape of aquamarine curls that hid everything but her serene saphire eyes.

Haruka gulped unconciously as she sat next to her friend. Not a word was spoken for awhile, only the sound of waves crashing against the jetting rocks filled the air.

"Michi...ru?" She broke the silence after some time.

"I love you."

Green eyes wided. "Y-you do?"

"I have...for some time now. Ruka, I-" The aquanette turned to say something to her friend but Haruka was quick in catching her in a surprise kiss. It was the perfect first kiss. It was a bit nervous but all the feelings that were kept at bay between the two girls were suddenly released and poured into that one single kiss.

And now, exactly one year later, the couple was enjoying two things. Kaioh Michiru was turning sixteen. And Tenou Haruka was celebrating her one year anniversary with the girl she loved more than anything else in the entire world.

"C'mon Michi. We have a big day planned for us." She stood up and held her hand out to her lover.

"Oh? We're not going to the track are we?" Michiru asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well..."

"Haruka! You know we're not allowed in there when the racers are practicing! It's private!" She scolded but let a few giggles escape.

The blonde smirked. " That never stopped us before, you know"

"Yes, but that's because I didn't know it was a closed course! We just barely made it past the guards on the way out!'

"We did it once so we can do it again." She said simply.

The smaller girl frowned. "We're not really going there, are we?" Haruka laughed and threw her arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Of course not, Love. It's you're birthday and I'm plan on making it the best. Plus, it's not everyday one gets to celebrate their one-year-anniversary with their girlfriend." Michiru blushed lightly at the wink Haruka shot at her.

"So where are we going then?" She asked, changing the subject. She couldn't bare dealing with all of Haruka's jokes when it came to her blushing.

"We, my Michi, are going to see the Philadelphia Orchestra." Michiru gasped.

"You got tickets? To the best and most renowned orchestra in the world? For tonight?"

Haruka smiled and nodded. She was pleased that she was able to make her girlfriend so happy.

"Oh my god, Ruka. Thank you!" The shorter girl jumped onto the blonde and wrapped her arms around her neck. Haruka took this chance to spin her around, both laughing happily. "This means I need a new outfit." Michiru said after the blonde set her down. She looked up at her lover. "Can you come shopping with me?" She asked shyly, knowing how Haruka hated shopping with a burning passion.

"Anything for the birthday girl" Haruka gave Michiru one of her heart melting, charming smiles, before racing ahead of the smaller girl. "Well? Hurry up! We gotta get to the mall before the rush comes in!" She called, running across the street.

Michiru was about to say something cheeky in return about Haruka stealing her excuse for getting the blonde to drive her to the mall but her attention was quickly diverted to the oncoming truck heading straight for her lover.

"Ruka! Look out!" As fast as she could, Michiru ran out and pushed her lover out of the way right before a searing pain filled her side and her world was filled with darkness.

A/N: Dun dun DUNNNNN! So thats chappy numero UNO. Whatcha guys think? Total cliff-hanger rightt? Does it make you wanna hurt me? Yes? Mmkay. Then I must be doing my job right. Click on the little review button and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-The Aftermath

Haruka couldn't stop shaking. Her hands, her feet, her entire body trembled. She _hurt_ Michiru. The one person in the entire world she wanted to protect more than anyone else, was lying lifeless in the meek hospital bed inside because of her.

Her heart ached at the mere thought of hurting her lover. And knowing that she was the cause of this drove her to edge. It was all her fault. If she hadn't bought those damn tickets then Michiru wouldn't have needed a new outfit and she wouldn't have had to race ahead of her. No, it wasn't them. She had to buy those tickets. The smile on the violinist's face was worth it. The only thing she could blame herself for was running past her lover.

Why? Why was she always running? Haruka always assumed that no matter how far she ran or how fast, Michiru would always follow her. And because of that, she was hurt. Deep down she knew that she would always stop running for her. If Michiru asked, Haruka would slow down just to be with her. She also knew that Michiru loved her too much to ever ask such a thing. And knowing that made her feel even worse.

Michiru had been lying in that hospital bed for the past five days, slipping in and out of conciousness but no one was ever around when she did. So it was Haruka's mission to stay at her side until she woke up again.

The truck had head her head on. She had severe head truama and the blow succesfully broke three ribs, her right leg, and her entire right arm was damaged in several places as well. Being a well known young musician in the small town, the doctors first words were that they were unsure if she could ever play the same again.

"Haruka, you can go home now." A hand on the blonde's shoulder made her jump. She turned her head around and faced Michiru's mother, Eri. "You've been here for three days straight now. You need to go home and rest, sweetpea." The elder woman said softly.

"I...I can't." Haruka whispered. "I need to be here when she wakes up. I need to make sure she's okay," Right when she had thought she ran out of tears, more threatened to pour out of her eyes. "I need to apologize. I need her to say 'Im sorry' because I...I love her and I can't just keep going on not knowing if she's gonna make it or not. It's killing me... I'm sorry , but I can't just leave."

The woman sighed and sat down next to the blonde in the uncomfortable puke-green plastic chair.

"You really do love her don't you?"

Haruka smiled sadly through her tears. "I don't think I've ever loved someone this much...I just can't live without her" She looked up at her lover's mother and saw tears streaming down her own cheeks.

"I'm not saying that she won't make it. Chiru's always been a tough girl. But in any case she doesn't pull through... Just remember that when you love something, you have to let them go. I know it's not what you want to hear but whatever happens will be for the best. I just want you to protect yourself, sweetpea." Michiru's parents were always so kind to Haruka. When she was only eleven years old, both her parents died in a car accident and she was sent to live with her grandmother in the heart of Italy who was a poor old woman who could barely take care of herself let alone take care of a growing girl. But the Kaioh's stepped in and paid for Haruka's grandmother to be flown over to them and hired nannies and butlers to help raise Haruka. Even with all the new time the tomboy spent with her grandmother and all these other new people, she felt closest to Michiru's parents. And she was thankful for them and everything they did for her.

Haruka nodded and choked on more tears. Has everyone really lost hope? Are they all giving up this easily? She knew she couldn't. If anything, she had to get stronger. For both her and Michiru. She was one hundread percent sure that her lover would make it out okay.

"Okay then. If you insist on staying then go ahead and stay in the guest bed in her room." The aquamarine woman said, standing up.

"But that's for you and ..." Eri smiled and patted the blonde's head.

"Don't worry about us sweetpea. You just go in there and make sure she's okay."

Haruka gave a thankful nod before walking into the dark room. It was already past visiting hours, but the violinist's parents had told the staff that Haruka was her cousin and she allowed to stay.

Once in there, Haruka slowly walked up to her sleeping girlfriend. She looked at the broken fragil body surrounded by fluffy dark navy sheets. Haruka had insisted on bringing her own comforter for Michiru, knowing that she loved the blonde's scent on it whenever she slept over and it would help her feel more relaxed if anything.

With each step she took closer to her lover, Haruka felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Even with all the cuts and bruises Michiru still looked like an angel. Her long aqua tresses flowed in waves down her pale cheeks and curled towards the base of her neck. She slept with such a peaceful expression that Haruka had to check the monitor to see if her heart was still beating.

_beep, beep_

Usually the sound of her heart beating made Haruka feel at peace but the artificial one seemed to mock her. It was just a cruel reminder that Michiru needed it in case her own heart went out and the only way anyone would know was because of the stupid machine.

The tomboy grunted and glared at the monitor tracking the pulses per minute. Deciding that she needed to feel Michiru's heartbeat rather than hear the annoying beeping, she gingerly climbed into bed next to her sea goddness and slowly wrapped her arms around the small thin waist. Careful of the injured arm, Haruka shifted so that she could lean her head on the aquanette's chest without causing any pain or discomfort to her lover.

_thump, thump_

Satisfied with hearing the real thing, Haruka smiled for the first time in days. She leaned up slowly and softly pressed her lips against Michiru's. They lacked the warmth that the usually held and she couldn't help the extra tears that began to form.

"I'm so sorry Michi..." She whispered in the dark, crying herself to sleep, keeping a soft but firm hold on her lover.

—X—

Michiru woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that she was in the arms of another person. She couldn't tell who this mysterious stranger was but there was something familiar about the strong arms that wrapped around her so naturally and the crisp scent of the wind that seemed to accompany whoever this person was.

She suddenly felt extremely exhausted and before she could wake up this other person or even try to get a better look at them, sleep took her prisoner.

—X—

A muffled groan escaped her throat as she buried her face deep in sweet smelling aqua curls.

"Haruka, you need to get up. They're about to give her another x-ray and unless you want to be a camera hog and take up the entire picture, I'm gonna need you to get off the bed." The deep voice said.

Haruka groaned again and raised her head to look at the boy talking to her. He stood just as tall as her and was finishing up his final chapter in puberty. His dark aurburn hair was always kept in a neat sleak look and his gold eyes were fierce and looked as if they could see right through you.

His name was Hitachiin Kenji. He was Michiru's next door neighbor and family friend. Both the Kaioh family and the Hitachiin family had been tied together for the past six generations and have always kept a close relationship. Marrying one of the offspring of the other party wasn't mandatory but greatly encouraged.

Throughout the years, Kenji had been the perfect son of the Hitachiin family. He was handsome, smart, athletic, and he could charm any girl right into his arms. Any girl except for Michiru. Girls constantly threw themselves to the young man but none of them interested him any further than a kiss or two. None of them was musically gifted like Michiru. None of them had the same class as Michiru. None of them had the witty and coy personality like Michiru. And no one was as beautiful as Michiru. The one girl he actually liked was instead in the arms of another. A _girl's_ arm for Christ sake! One thing he hated with firey burning passion was losing. But the one thing he hated even more than that was Tenou Haruka. How dare she sweep his destined bride off her feet and steal her away from him?

Kenji still didn't know what made the blonde so special in Michiru's eyes. But what he did know was that he _was_ going to have Michiru be his. No matter what.

"Well? Are you gonna get up or do I have to drag your fat ugly ass off of Michi?"

The blonde growled lowly before sitting up. "You know she hates it when you call her that. Only I can."

"She isn't awake is she?" He rolled his eyes and gave her a 'duh' look.

Haruka sent him her coldest glare that made him swallow a bit. But thankfully before she had a chance to walk over and rip his throat out, Michiru's mother and father walked in.

"Haruka? You're still in bed? Sweetpea you need to go freshen up." Eri said, a bit concerned.

"She was just on her way out, right Ruka?" Kenja answered for her in an overally sweet voice. If possible, Haruka's glare became even colder. The boy had some balls for using the nickname only the aquanette used.

"Oh, good then. Well after you do that perhaps the three of us can get some coffee for everyone else while Eri stays here with out little trooper." Kaioh Akio said. Haruka forced herself to smile and nod at Michiru's father.

"Whatever you say ," Haruka got up from the bed and looked back down at her broken angel and whispered "Wait for me, Michi."

—X—

The trio returned about twenty minutes later with the requested caffine only to find a numb looking Eri sitting on the chair across from the patient's bed. A bad feeling began to swell in Haruka's stomach.

", what's wrong? What happened with Michiru?" Haruka was the first to ask as she raced over to the mother.

"Haruka..." She began, "Sweetpea, I'm so sorry but-"

"Who are you?" The blonde whirled around and saw that Michiru was sitting up right, propped against a few pillows. She noted the new bandage around her head and the cast around her arm while the rest of the damage was hidden underneath the blanket.

"Michi? You're not really asking that are you?" She asked almost desperately.

"Im sorry but I really don't know who you are." The aquamarine haired girl apologized, looking like she was actually sympathetic. "Are you my...boyfriend?" She asked unsurely.

Haruka almost burst out laughing at the question. "Uhm, no. I'm your...girlfriend." The blonde answered a bit shyly.

Michiru choked on a laugh. "You're kidding right? I would never date a girl!" She said between giggles. "Thats crazy!"

If she had ever felt any pain at all, it was multiplied ten fold when she heard the words that cam out of her soulmate's mouth. Tears suddenly started dotting the corner of her eyes and she bunched her hands into fists.

Oblivious to Haruka's reaction, Michiru continued. "You," She pointed to Kenji who had the same look of shock as her parents had. "Are you my boyfriend?"

"Well actually I'm—"

"Okay that's enough." Akio suddenly broke in, but the stupid boy continued.

"I'm the boy who has always loved you and that blonde demon right there is the reason why you're in here in the first place!"

Without warning, a fist came hurdling towards the boy's face and hit him square in the nose and knocked him over.

"Haruka!" Eri stood up and called after the blonde who was already running out of the room. She looked down at the now unconcious boy laying on the floor before beginning to go catch up to the tomboy, but her husband's soft voice stopped her.

"Let her be. When she wants to talk she'll talk."

—x—

Bolting from the hospital as fast as her strong legs could carry her, she ran straight to her lover's house. Well, ex-lover.

Once there, she reached deep into her front pocket for the spare key she was given and unlocked the door. She ran up the spiral staircase ignoring Michiru's puppy Mozart, or Mo for short, on her way up. She slowly walked up to the violinist's bedroom door and closed her eyes as her shaking hands reached for the knob and turned. Keeping her eyes closed, she took a fee steps into the familiar surroundings and took a deep breath before opening them.

With a sad, almost saracastic smile she looked at all the things that took up Michiru's room. There were thousands of pictures all over the walls of the two growing up together, smiling happily with arms around their best friend in a tight hug.

On the desk there were more photos but in picture frames. There was the one from when they went skiing and it was a close up of two grinning girls with rosy cheeks and bulky scarves wrapped around their necks. Another was a snapshot of the duet they performed a few months ago. Her long fingers traced the silved picture frame. Their eyes were closed and they had concentrated but peaceful expressions as they played. Haruka could practically hear the final cresendo that ended the perfect piece and the perfect night.

She turned over to the large bed that she had spent many many nights in. It looked so warm and inviting that Haruka almost dove into the covers and tried to forget the world and just get lost in the sweet smelling Michiru scent that would always invade her senses whenever she was wrapped in the comforters. But instead she noted the only thing on Michiru's bed other than her bed sheets which was the worn stuffed dolphin Haruka had given her for her eleventh birthday and the first birthday they celebrated together. The dolphin's name was Dee because the word dolphin was too long to say so Dee fit just perfect. It rolled off the tongue too. Dee the Dolphin. Haruka picked up the toy and gave it a tight hug before sighing and letting it drop back onto the bed.

Haruka walked to the center of the room and took another deep breath before tearing everything off one of the walls. She tore off every single picture of the two of them and crumpled them into little balls of trash. She moved to the desk and with one sweep of her arm, all the picture frames fell to the ground and the glassed cracked as it hit the hardwood floor. Not even noticing the pain as a few shards of glass managed to lodge themselves in her exposed legs, she went to the other walls and did the same thing. She only stopped to wince as she gripped a picture in the wrong position and got a papercut. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and looked at the picture that got her to stop from her rampage.

Without hesitating, the blonde yanked the picture from the wall and stuffed it into her pocket. She glanced at Dee who was sitting in an awkward position towards the foot of the aquanette's bed and she decided against taking it and just pulled out a plastic garbage bag from the pantry she had grabbed on her way to the girl's bedroom and shoved all the torn pictures and broken memories into the bag.

When she arrived at the beach, she took her time walking to the cliff and reflected on her relationship with a certain mermaid.

She'd always assumed that even if they hadn't met that night at the concert she wouldve found her perfect angel one way or another. And they were supposed to just share one look and fall in love at first sight. But now Haruka found herself second guessing herself. Perhaps Michiru falling in love with her was merely a stroke of luck. Now that she had no memory of the blonde what so ever, and the way she reacted just shoved that maybe love at first sight didn't exist for the two of them.

But even if she did remember Haruka it would also mean she remember the accident and how it really was all Haruka's fault. Deep down she knew that the aquanette would forgive her but the guilt and shame she felt kept her from ever wanting to face the violinist again. She figured that it was meant to be. This way Michiru wouldn't just know Haruka as the girl who caused the accident and she wouldn't have to deal with all the negative things a same sex relationship brought up. Her Michiru wouldn't have to deal with all those stares and snide comments whenever she kissed the person she loved.

She could be happy and live out her perfect life with Haruka. She knew that she was sacraficing a lot. She was sacraficing the one thing that always made her happy in exchange for Michiru's happiness. It was a good deal. She would just force herself to keep going on with no connection to the aquanette. Disappearing out of her life was the easy part. She would just take that invitation to go race around the world and that way Michiru wouldn't get any ideas.

She reached the cliff and sat down on the edge right where Michiru herself was sitting not five days ago. She picked up the trash bag and emptied the contents into the sea. Sad tired green eyes watched as all her favorite memories were washed away far from her. With a sigh she reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture from earlier.

It was one of those old fashion photobooth pictures that had seven small snapshots of her and Michiru in a strip. The first two were just pictures of them making silly faces but the next one caught them in a deep gaze at one another. The next one was the same but their eyes were half closed and their faces inches apart. Finally the next photo captured the sweet kiss the two girls shared and the last photo was the two of them smiling happily into the camera. Haruka remembered when this was all taken. It was on their first official date together.

More tears rolled down her flushed cheeks and she angrily wiped them away. It was best. It was best if Michiru forgot about her and everything they had because when you love something, you let it go.

A/N: WOOOOO! Im really tired. So it's eleven and I should really be sleeping since school starts on Tuesday and I need to get back into my school time zone schedule thingy. -_- Anywhooo. This is chapter DOS. It's much longer isn't it? Sorry about any mistakes. I ISH SUPER ULTRA MEGA TIRED. I wasn't planning on getting this detailed into what happened after the accident but it just kept going and going and going. So there. I hope you like it =]

On a side note, school is starting in a few days which means I probably won't be able to update this fast again for awhile UNLESS my email inbox is flooded with reviews. Winkwinknudgenudge. Don't get me wrong, I love getting fav alerts and all that other stuff but the real sugar is with the reviews. So puh-leaseeee? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A low-fat Blueberry Muffin and a Proposal

_Eight years later_

The tall blonde dressed in her signature racing jacket and loose fitting dark jeans opened the door with the sound of the bell tinkling softly and entered the diner.

"Well look at who we have here," A voice called from the opposite side of the counter. Haruka grinned and took a seat on one of the cherry-colored stools near the register.

"Hey Ryo, long time no see," She greeted with a half smile as ran her long fingers through her sandy blonde hair.

"No kidding, stranger. How've you been?" The pudgy gentleman in his mid 30s asked, drying a slightly word white ceramic coffee cup with what look liked an old rag.

"Oh you know, traveling and racing. Same old, same old." Haruka answered nonchalently taking a look at the menu before setting it back down. She already knew she just wanted a black coffee with two sugars and a low-fat blue berry muffin. Just like old times, she pondered. Has anything changed since then?

Ryo noticed the distant look in the girl's eyes and smiled knowingly. He set the cup in front of her as the racer reached for a muffin from the basket with a napkin.

"She's in the paper you know..." He said as casually as possible, pouring her coffee. Haruka's head snapped up in attention.

A blonde eyebrow raised and she couldn't help it as a small grin crept on her cheeks. "Oh really?" He gave her a nod and pointed to the stack of newspapers sitting not two feet away from her.

"Look for yourself," Ryo said and winked before turning and walking into the kitchen.

Haruka gave him a confused look before shrugging and reaching over to grab the paper. She skimmed through the sports section as it was at the top of the pile then mentally slapped herself. Yeah, Michi in the news for sacking the QB, she mused with a soft smile. Instead she searched through the pile and pulled out the front page. Deep emerald eyes widened at the picture that took up most of the front page.

If possible, Michiru had gotten even more beautiful than she remembered. The photographer had taken a picture of the aquanette walking out of what looked like a busy night club with her back away from the camera but she had turned to face the camera with a big carefree and incredibly beautiful smile. Haruka felt her heart melt. Her aquamarine hair had grown much longer than she had remembered. Waves of the softest looking aqua tresses waterfalled past her shoulders and reached midback. Only to curl into little C's at the bottom, she noticed. How cute. No doubt Michiru was definately the real life version of a mermaid. Haruka took time to look at every detail of the other girl's face since they had last seen each other.

She still had the same creamy alabaster skin that seemed to excentuate the dark aqua that flowed around her heart-shaped face. Pink lips led to dazzling white teeth, slightly opened in a happy expression. But what really struck the windchaser were her eyes. They were still the same pools of deep sea blue and they even had the special sparkle and shine Michiru was known for. Holding the picture in her hands, Haruka gulped. Those eyes looked as if they were staring right at her. Smiling right at her.

"Oh Michi..." Haruka whispered, wiping a tear away. She chuckled at how emotional she was getting before reading the caption that went with the photo.

_'World-renowned violinist, Kaioh Michiru, leaves local party scene with newly engaged fiancé Hitachiin Kenji'_

Wait, what?

Her heart stopped. She reread the caption again. And again. Michiru was...engaged? Haruka frowned, her eyebrows making a deep V at the base of her forehead. Against her better judgement, she numbly continued reading onto the article.

_The town's 'Golden Couple' have finally engaged. It had been reported that the romance that began when the couple were merely children had morphed into true love. Sources stated that after six years of being together officially, the couple have finally decided to tie the knot._

_'I love her more than anyone in the entire world. Since the day I met Michi I knew I just had to have her. No one else deserves her love like I do.' Kenji tweeted on the day of the engagement._

"Big news, eh?" She looked up from the paper to see Ryo sitting next to her. Haruka swallowed the lump and her throat and gave a nonchalent roll of eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just surprised it took this long." She shrugged her shoulders for good measure.

"She is quite a catch," Ryo said, "But you allowed her to slip through your fingers, didn't you? Can I ask..." The burly man paused hesitantly, "Can I ask why?"

"Simple. When you love something, you let it go."

Before he could even respond, Haruka was already out the door.

—X—

"So what are your plans for today, Michiru?" The violinist sat down across the table from her fiancé.

"I'm planning on going on a hike actually. I feel like I haven't really been one with nature lately."

"A hike? In the actual...forest? Are you sure? Perhaps you can just go to the park down the street." Michiru stifled a sigh before standing up and kissing Kenji on the forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. And it's mountain, Kenji." She said with a little giggle.

"Yeah, yeah... It's still dangerous," He murmured under his breath, but Michiru was already gone.

It was the perfect day for a hike. It wasn't too cold nor too uncomfortably hot. The sun was high and there's wasn't a single white puff visible in the vast blue sky. It was weird, although she always felt most comfortable in the sea, for some reason whenever she looked up at the heavens and felt the tickle of the wind, she was perfectly content too. It's probably just due to the fact that they were both blue, she figured.

Michiru trecked up the mountain for a few hours until she felt utterly exhausted. She checked her watch and saw that it was only 1:00. Seeing that it was around lunch time, she took a seat on one of the larger rocks that was set near the edge of the mountain and pulled out a sandwich from her backpack.

The violinist took the sound of silence and savored it. There was no annoying soccer moms screaming into their tiny little blackberries, no hum of televisions or computers, and especially no Kenji.

Kenji. Michiru felt bad. She was engaged to Kenji yet she knew she could never love with all her heart. She didn't know why exactly, but she knew there was something missing between them. But Michiru just shrugged it off. Everyone kept telling her how he was the best. Even her parents kept telling her how 'he's's the best man for her'

So if her own parents, the ones who raised her and knew her better than anyone else in this world, insisted that Kenji was the best man then Kenji was the best man. He was there since her accident eight years ago and never once left her side. After a couple years the violinist figured that if she were to be with someone, might as well be with the 'best man'. Or so she had been told.

A husky voice pulled her out of her thoughts suddenly. "Oh, I didn't realize anyone else could make it this far,"

Michiru turned around and nearly let out an audible gasp. Who ever this person was, she was _beautiful_. Dressed in short cargo shorts and a perfectly worn white tank top, the woman with golden wind-blown hair was most definately a model of pure perfection. Michiru nearly choked on her sandwich.

Haruka was thankful for the little distraction the other woman delt. She could get a good look at her former lover. If a picture is worth a thousand words then the real thing is worth _millions_. Seeing Michiru here, in the one place she least expected to run into anybody, was either the best or worst thing to happen to her. Haruka wasn't sure if she should run into the arms of the violinist or run away.

"Who are you?"

Again, those same exact words shattered Haruka's heart into pieces. But instead of bursting into tears, she laughed and took a step towards Michiru.

A/N: Ayeeeee. Mmkay, REALLY sorry about the long update. I had most of it written up and I just had to finish but since I didn't get many reviews (winkwinknudgenudge) I suppose I just ended up forgetting about it... So anyways, chappie número TRES. Hope you like it, kind of a filler I guess. Sorry its shorter than the others. Next chappie will be pretty fluffy (I loveee fluffy) and you'll get a re-cap of what's been going on in H&M's life for the past eight years. Like always, if you'd like a speedy update REVIEW =]

On a side note, I wanted to ask you guys something. Would you rather lengthy chappies with slower update speeds, or shorter chappies with faster updates? 


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you?"

This time, Haruka couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from the base of get stomach and made it's made up. The blue-eyed woman seated on the large grey bolder shifted. It looked like an uncomfortable makeshift seat, but somehow she was able to make it seem like a pedestal made for a goddess.

"Okay... Okay, sorry about that," The blonde rasped in between laughing fits. "You just... You just reminded me of something, that's all..." Haruka looked up and smiled crookedly and for a moment, Michiru was stunned. That smile. For some reason it stirred up a myriad number of emotions. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to that smile. To this person in general. As if they were two magnets and there's some outside force that's pushing them away just to the point where they can't immediately snap back together. Noticing that she wasn't responding, Haruka continued, "So I'm Tenou Haruka. You are? I feel like I should know the name of such a beautiful maiden."

"I'm-I'm," Michiru stuttered. Since when was she the shy type? She finally squeaked out, "I'm engaged!"

Haruka blinked. She wasn't expecting that kind of introduction, that's for sure. "Uhm... Okay, then. Nice to meet you 'Engaged'. It's an interesting name you got there..." She clicked her tongue.

Sapphire rolled her eyes towards the darkening sky. When did these storm clouds come out? "No silly. My name is Kaioh Michiru." Without thinking, the violinist stuck out her pale hand. Suppressing a chuckle, the racer reached out and shook the offered hand.

Michiru was surprised at how soft and...familiar it felt. For some reason she had the urge to trace the knuckles with her own thumb.

"So... Kaioh 'Engaged' Michiru, may I ask what you're doing way out here at the top of the mountain?" The blonde sat criss-cross on the ground next to the smaller girl's seat, picking at the grassy patches that scattered all over the dirt.

"Same reason as you," Michiru couldn't help but say in a 'duh' voice. She was surprised with herself. It seemed all her manners flew out the window when this mysterious blonde showed up. But the thing that bothered her the most was that she didn't feel bad at all. She felt like she was just having lively banter with an old friend. It was starting to irritate her because she didn't know why she didn't know why.

"You must know me awfully well to make a conclusion like that," Haruka couldn't help but point out playfully with a smile as she took a random crooked twig and drew scribbles into the dirt.

"Well perhaps I'm just very good at judging one's character."

"You always have been..." She murmured under her breath. It came out too low for Michiru to hear so she shifted so she was directly facing the blonde.

"I'm sorry?"

Haruka shook her head, still looking down at her drawings. "Never mind, it's nothing." Then she noticed that her doodle masterpiece was being destroyed by large wet splatters. She tipped her head back and looked straight up into the sky. Not twenty minutes ago, it was crystal clear. Now the entire sky was painted with different shades of grey and the rumble of thunder could be heard. A flash of pure white broke through the dark clouds.

Michiru let out a squeak. She HATED thunder storms. ESPECIALLY lightening. Haruka knew this already, but to keep up this twisted façade, she gave the smaller woman a questioning look.

"Someone a little scared of storms? It's just rain, you know. You love water."

Michiru had to fight the urge to slide off the stupid rough rock and move next to the warm body of her new friend. But her pride kept her in the same spot. No way was she going to seek solstice in the arms of a stranger. "This isn't JUST rain! It's— wait, how'd you know I love water?"

"Well perhaps I'm just very good at judging one's character." Haruka mocked with a smirk, ignoring the fact that the rain was falling at a much faster rate.

The violinist gave a very cute pout. She stood up, prepared with a smart-ass remark, but lightning stroked once again and their world was filled with a blinding light. Thunder's drum rolled a few seconds later but the couple was both too distracted with the sudden red and orange obstruction in their view, not twenty feet away. The fire roared with intensity, but thankfully before it could grow in size, the rain poured harder and put out the flame in a matter of seconds.

Haruka pulled her hood over her wet hair and without thinking, she reached out and pulled Michiru to her by the waist. The violinist was too surprised by the sudden gesture that she didn't have time to react before Haruka spoke again.

"We should get out of the rain, shouldn't we?" She asked, looking up at another bolt of lightning. Michiru couldn't help but admire the racer's profile. Her half-hooded emerald eyes were covered in long, black lashes and her nose scrunched cutely before sneezing. "Sorry about that..." Haruka apologized, rubbing her nose with the arm that wasn't wrapped around the smaller woman.

Michiru could only smile. Whoever this Tenou Haruka person was, was very very cute. A nagging tug, Ego, at her heart told her to kiss the tip of the blonde's nose to make it feel better, but the more rational part, Id, told her that that would be crazy. Not that she wasn't already crazy to begin with. Who goes around feeling like they've known someone within a few minutes? It's too...cliché.

Lightening cracked again and more rain poured. Haruka felt the smaller woman shiver and pulled her even closer, if possible. In the back of her mind she knew that she was being too forward, but so far Michiru hasn't said anything and right now, Haruka knew she needed her.

"C'mon, I know a place where we can use until the storm passes," Not giving her a second to protest, the blonde began trekking north and two minutes later, the couple reached the destination.

"A log cabin?" Michiru asked, as Haruka led her to the oak door.

"Fitting, isn't it?" Haruka smiled her signature crooked smile and opened the door. "Go ahead and set your bag down anywhere," She reached around until she found the light switch and turned it on. A dim gold glow cast through out the room and again, Michiru felt a certain familiarity with it. It was a small but roomy living room with two large slightly worn tan sofas and a coffee table in between. From the looks of the periodicals on the table, no one has been to the cabin in years. Michiru set down her bag on the floor and absently reached to twirl her hair but realized it was soaked, as so the rest of her outfit.

"Don't worry, I have some spare clothes you can use," Haruka said before disappearing behind one of the only two doors. She rummaged through the large walk-in closet and went through the different tops that were hanging neatly on the racks.

It was weird being back here again, but at the same, it still felt right. Back when they were still teenagers and together, the couple would go on hiking trips often and always tried to see how far they could go. But on the way up the mountain they would end up completely draining themselves and had no energy to walk back down. So Michiru's parents had the bright idea of building this small cabin for them to stay in and rest in order to return early morning.

Moments later, Haruka stepped out of the closet with a pair of flannel pajamas and a long sleeved thermal. She handed it to Michiru. "Here, it gets kind of cold at night," The violinist muttered a quiet thank you and was about to ask where she could change, but saw that the blonde was already peeling off her own wet clothes right in front of her.

Without warning, a steady blush crept up Michiru's neck and painted her cheekbones a rosy hue. Haruka was definitely the most beautiful creature on this planet. She was toned but not too toned to the point where she lost her feminine aspects. Tanned, strong arms reached up into the sky as she slid her t-shirt over her head and when she bent over to put on her pants... Michiru nearly fainted.

What was wrong with her? She has never been this attracted to anyone in her entire life, let alone a WOMAN. And to feel a collage of unknown emotions stir at the pit of her stomach only increased her worry. It wasn't normal to have such strong feelings towards someone in such a short amount of time.

Michiru, Michiru, Michiru. What the hell did you get yourself into?

"Michiru?"

Snapping into attention, Michiru answered, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Never mind that, are you okay? You're looking a bit flushed." Blonde eyebrows scrunched in worry and Haruka placed her hand on the smaller woman's forehead.

"Uhm... I...err..." Michiru was having trouble giving a direct response, seeing how Haruka's handsome face was only a few inches from her. Michiru swallowed and felt her tongue loosen. "I'm fine..."

Haruka had to fight the urge to kiss her. Every single fiber of her being was so ready to just lean in those few damn inches and kiss the lips she hasn't kissed in eight years. And seeing the aquanette all flushed didn't help her case at all. Damn Michiru for being so damn cute...

After they finished changing (when really it was Michiru changing and Haruka trying not to stare) they pulled the plastic cover off the sofas and plopped down, exhausted.

Haruka opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling lowly.

Michiru giggled. "Someone's hungry,"

Haruka gave her a sheepish smile before smirking, "Perhaps it's because I've been too busy taking care of a certain green-haired nuisance to find myself some food," She remarked playfully.

"Excuse ME," Michiru sat up, obviously offended, but the smile was still there. "It is AQUA, not GREEN, you DUMB BLONDE."

Haruka sat up too, resting her elbows on her thighs and leaned towards Michiru who was seated on the sofa across from her, "Are we really going to stoop to the dumb blonde jokes? After all I've done for you? Geez, you Kaioh's ARE stuck up..." She rolled her eyes overdramatically and sank back into the cushions with an adorable pout.

Now she was really offended. "Stuck UP?" Without thinking, Michiru got off her sofa and landed on Haruka's. She sat criss-cross style on the blonde's lap, facing her directly. It only took a second for them to lock eyes and right away Michiru was hypnotized. Meeting of sapphire and emerald in contrast, something changed. Michiru's eyes softened and Haruka's shined something with such intensity that Michiru was even sure what it was. The violinist spoke softly. "Is that really what you think of me?"

Haruka shook her head. "No, it's definitely not." Against her own mind's warnings, she reached up and tucked a loose strand of aqua hair behind Michiru's ear. She savored what it felt like to be able to touch Michiru like this. To feel her soft hair between her fingers and the soft skin when she brushed the back of her fingers against her cheek.

For a moment, it was like nothing ever went wrong.

But only for a moment. "So..." Michiru coughed, flushing, "Does this certain blonde know how to cook?"

A soft pink blush appeared on the Haruka's cheeks and she looked away for a moment, slightly embarrassed. "O-of course I can! I'm a Tenou!"

Michiru giggled and tilted her head slightly. Haruka thought it was very cute. "But you know... If a certain Kaioh doesn't get off my lap, I won't be able to show off my amazing chef skills,"

Sea blue eyes sparkled. "But I'm comfy here," She flirted without thinking before she spoke. Michiru blushed a deep scarlet as soon as she realized what he just said. The blonde merely laughed as an embarrassed Michiru got off her lap.

"So does the princess have any dinner requests?" Haruka asked making her way to the kitchen with the smaller woman following.

"Princess?" Michiru repeated, not with offense but curiosity.

"You... You remind me of a princess." The blonde admitted before opening the pantry door. She shuffled among the food.

"Does that mean I get a prince?" The shuffling stopped. Michiru inwardly smirked and leaned back on the counter, pale arms crossed. "It only makes sense. All princesses need a prince."

"Well if it's a prince you want, then it's a prince you get. You're the princess after all, you're supposed to get everything you want." Haruka answered simply, dumping a pile of non-perishables onto the counter.

"Does that mean I get a prince?" The shuffling stopped. Michiru inwardly smirked and leaned back on the counter, pale arms crossed. "It only makes sense. All princesses need a prince."

"Well if it's a prince you want, then it's a prince you get. You're the princess after all, you're supposed to get everything you want." Haruka answered simply, dumping a pile of non-perishables onto the counter.

Michiru began helping Haruka sort through the food, "So I'm assuming you're my prince?"

Haruka stopped what she was doing. "You're engaged aren't you?"

Surprised, Michiru looked up and locked eyes with the blonde's green soul searing eyes, studying her carefully. "You're right..." She trailed off after breaking the stare with a sad frown.

Haruka's heart throbbed. She didn't mean to hurt Michiru's feelings... She walked closer so she was right next to the shorter woman and their shoulders were touching. "Hey," She spoke softly, "If things don't work out with your prince, you'll have me as your back-up." The blonde smiled. It was different from her other more carefree smiles, this one was sweet and sincere. It made Michiru's heart melt.

"That means a lot actually... Thank you Haruka. It's nice to know that I'll have someone to run off to when this marriage collapses." This caught the racer off guard. It seemed Michiru was already planning the end of a marriage that hasn't even started yet.

"How about we talk about all of this over dinner? We don't need another tummy interrupting us," She poked the aquamarine's flat stomach accusingly.

Michiru giggled. "Sounds good. What are we having anyways? It seems all we have here is canned fruits and trail mix..." Which was a disappointment. After hiking so many miles she could use some solid food in her empty stomach now.

"We, my princess, are having mac n' cheese." Haruka held up a box of the orange pasta and grinned. Michiru mirrored the grin back.

After the macaroni was cook and prepared, Haruka brought two plates to the living room where Michiru was idly flipping through TV channels.

"You could've helped you know," The blonde teased, handing Michiru her plate.

"You told me not to!" She countered, grinning.

"Yeah, well." Haruka laughed and sat on the slightly worn lazy boy adjacent from Michiru's spot on the suede love seat. Michiru inwardly pouted at this distance between them, though she didn't know why. Since she couldn't stab that nameless feeling, she stabbed at her macaroni instead before taking a bite.

"...This isn't that bad." She admitted after chewing.

Haruka laughed. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because," Michiru began. "You're TENOU HARUKA. One of the most famous and skilled racers of all time and also an avid listener to classical music."

The blonde blinked. That was certainly unexpected. "You seem to know a lot about me... And how exactly is it that you know I listen to classical music?" She asked with a golden eyebrow arched.

"My parents," Michiru answered simply, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "For some reason they both have this fascination for you and your career... They even went through special measurements to see if you bought any of my albums. Which you did, of course." The aquanetter smiled softly at Haruka. "So thank you for that."

The second Michiru mentioned her parents, the blonde held back an eye roll. They both knew exactly what Haruka's plan was. So much for disappearing from Michiru's life completely...

AN: Yeah, sorry about the wait. And for the kinda boring-ish chapter. I haven't really been in the writing mood. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions because I'm kind of drawing a blank :]


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. So I'm kinda done with Haruka and Michiru and the whole sailor moon thingy. I've been casted in a company called SM Entertainment which is a pretty big deal! If you listen to kpop or jpop then you should know what I'm talking about. Big bang? Shinee? SNSD? Yeah, I work with them now! I'm a trainee and I'm moving to Korea pretty soon to continue my vocal, dance, modeling, and acting lessons for the next couple of years but when I do debut (which probably won't be until I'm like 19) I really hope you guys support me! Look at me rambling about nonsense. Anyways, it's with a heavy heart that I take my leave from but I felt that I owed you guys the rest of the story at least! So below is basically a summary of the story and I hope you aren't too disappinted! And if you're ever in the need for a new pairing to ship, google 'TaeNy' they're my new favorite fandom and I'm a total taeny shipper. Plus one of the girls is my mentor and she's an amazing person. I know you guys will fall for taeny because everybody does! Just ask another certain author here who left ff because she found a new favorite pairing. Hehe. Anyways, to the summary. Haruka and Michiru spent the night together in the cabin playing with shadow puppets and sleeping in one sleeping bag. When they returned to town Michi's boyfriend is busy working to visit Michi and before she could ask if she could see Haruka again, our dear blonde bails and claims she has an important meeting to attend to. Michi is really hurt and Haruka feels really bad. Haruka's meeting ended up being with Michiru's boyfriend and the tensions are high. Michiru's boyfriend (Okay, I admit it. I forgot his name and I'm too lazy to look back for it) asks Haruka if she's seen Michiru in town yet and she lies saying she didn't. Michiru and Haruka end up running into each other and agree to have lunch together only for Michi's bf to inturrupt them. By now Michiru has felt herself falling for Haruka and was seriously considering dropping the marriage just for the chance to possibly be with Haruka but when Michiru's boyfriend shows up he announces that Haruka was at 100% fault for Michiru's accident. Michi is upset and hurt because Haruka didn't say anything in the first place and she blames Haruka for making her go through hell for years as she tried to put pieces of her life back together. Haruka mutters an apology and dashes out. She tries to skip town again but this time she says goodbye to everyone first. Starting with Michiru's parents she apologizes for being a bad person towards Michiru buttey forgive her easily and persuade her to try to talk to michiru again. She does and Michiru ends up forgiving her because she understood that it was an accident. Michiru breaks off engagement and begins dating Haruka, still with no memory of their past relationship whatsoever. But Haruka is happy with it because it means that Michiru still loves her without any pretenses. Move forward 4 years and one morning Michiru remembers everything and proposes. The end! So that's basically the (poorly written) summary of the rest of the story. I really encourage you guys to look up TaeNy because they're like a real life Haruka and Michiru! Well I think I'm done here. It was nice sharing stories with you all for such a long time. Stay healthy and please send me lots and lots of love when I debut, okay? 


End file.
